


Helping Her Find That Feeling

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of members of Afterglow, Trans Character, Trans girl Ran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Ran takes a big step towards being the person she wants to be.Moca, as usual, is there with her every step of the way.





	Helping Her Find That Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this =w=
> 
> A big thank you to Adri (https://twitter.com/cybershoujo/) for inspiring me to write this story with their art of trans!Ran!

“So why did you need me here again? I thought you knew how to at least dress yourself, Ran~”

“I do, I just... need someone to give me a second opinion, okay?”

 

The pair walked into the all-too-familiar scene of Ran’s room, with clothes, music CDs and all sorts of paper strewn about the floor. No matter how many times Himari or Tsugumi came over and cleaned her room, there was always some sort of clutter that culminated a few days later. Among the mess Moca could spot a few of her clothes; things she had lended to Ran in hopes that she could find a style that she’d like.

 

“So did you like the skirt, Ran?”

“A bit too short…”

“The blouse?”

“I, uh… it was, okay, I guess, but--”

 

Before Ran could finish her sentence, Moca had already thrown her arms around her, pulling Ran into a lazy hug. But behind her lax nature hid the boundless support that Moca tried to show, making sure that Ran wasn’t discouraged. It was a tough task coming from the early middle school days of ill-fitting khakis and graphic tees, but there was still plenty of progress that was made.

 

“It’s okaaay~ you’ll find something you love, Ran!”

 

Letting go, Moca walked up to Ran’s bed, unceremoniously flopping on top as she watched Ran grab a bag that was on top of her desk, from what looked to be a uniform store.

 

“Oh! Is that Ran’s new uniform?” Moca asked as Ran pulled out a pleated skirt from the bag, “how exciting~”

 

“L-Look away please…” Ran whispered as she took of her hoodie, “sorry I just, y’know--”

 

“Mmkay, no worries~”

 

Turning around, Moca gave Ran privacy as she changed into her uniform. Even if the favor was small, Moca knew that every little thing mattered, especially if it was for her. If Ran was taking steps to be happier, then Moca would walk with her every step of the way.

 

“Y-You can turn around now…”

 

Looking back, Moca saw what, in her mind, was perfection. Ran looked a bit clumsy; her shirt was untucked in some places, her socks loose at her ankles, her tie messily around her neck. But the way she stood, no longer the kid who would cower in embarrassment, or feel uncomfortable in her own skin. This was a Ran was confident and happy; and Moca was sure that this very sight would stay in her memory for quite a while. She’s is all but rendered speechless, unable to form words that could come close to how she felt at that very moment.

 

Ran gives a twirl in front of the big mirror in front of her. It’s a bit awkward, a bit shaky, something she’d need practice with. “So, how do I look?”

 

“You look gorgeous, Ran~” Moca replied, hands pressed to her cheeks in delight, “I don’t think I’ve seen a girl prettier than you.”

 

“M-Moca, it’s just my school uniform,” Ran says, stumbling over her words as compliment of ‘gorgeous’ rang in her mind, “there’s nothing to gawk about.”

 

“Sure there is,” Moca assured bluntly as she got off of Ran’s bed. Walking over to the mirror, Moca gingerly took Ran’s hands, looking into her eyes. “Do you feel happy wearing your skirt, Ran?”

 

“W-Well, yeah, a bit.”

“Is it because you feel more comfortable?”

“Yeah… it feels natural.”

 

Ran watched as Moca gave a warm smile, a giggle escaping her lips as she lightly kissed Ran’s nose. “You being happy is the most beautiful thing in the world,” Moca began, gripping Ran’s hands a bit tighter, “if you feel happy and comfy, then Moca thinks you’re the most adorable thing alive~”

 

Moca expected the usual from Ran; blushing cheeks, her head turning away, and some sort of ‘i-it’s not like that…’ to try and hide what’s really inside. But instead all Moca gets is a tight hug, accompanied by loud, emotional sobbing. She knew not to say anything; no snarky remarks or well-intentioned teasing anymore. This was what Ran needed more than anything; that chance to truly feel herself. All she could do was hug Ran back, giving encouraging ‘it’s ok’’s as Ran let her heart’s emotions flow. Amidst the tears, Moca heard Ran mumbling, loud enough that she can make out the words in between coughing and sniffing.

 

“Moca, it’s me…that’s me in the mirror.”

 

And now Moca couldn’t help but cry as well, equally as elated as Ran at such a momentous occasion. After a few moments, Moca hears Ran’s crying stop, squeezing tighter one more time.

 

“All good there, Ran?”

“M-Mhmm.”

 

Letting go, Moca saw that even though her eyes were puffy and red, Ran's smile told her all that she needed. Not any regular smile, but of a girl who had felt a happiness that was a long time coming.

 

“Hey Ran?”

“Yeah?”

 

Outstretching her hand, Moca gave Ran a warm grin,

 

“c'mon, let's show your dad how pretty you look.”


End file.
